


Is this how it ends?

by Amphoteric



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphoteric/pseuds/Amphoteric
Summary: Those last few minutes of Season three.





	

So, this was it. An anonymous underground parking lot. Her lips twitched into a bitter smile. Somehow she’d always imagined her death would be more romantic. A breath. She turned around. Some guy with a gun was about to end her. Another breath- there would not be many more. She had only one thought.

  
“What will happen to her?”

  
Delphine saw the gun recoil. An invisible force pushed her backwards. There was no pain for a moment. Had he missed? No- her insides exploded in agony. Blood poured out of her- red cells, white cells, platelets- gushing from the hole in her chest. Her hand feebly moved toward the wound- a medical instinct to apply pressure, or perhaps it was simply pure scientific curiosity.

  
She was slipping, circling the mortal drain. The fluorescent strip lighting faded to black. The smell of blood and gasoline wafted away. Silence descended. Suddenly, Cosima appeared.

  
“I came back for you. Don’t leave me now.”

  
It was the loveliest of visions for her final moments. “I never left you, _ma cherie_.”

  
The part of Delphine’s brain that would have interpreted and dismissed this as a mere hallucination- the last, desperate throes of a dying mind, suffused with endorphins and starved of oxygen- had already shut down.  The hallucination transported her far away in time and space. It was Cosima’s room, right down to the smell. Why had her memories alighted here? Was it the final gift of life to remember when she fell in love? The memory began to play, and it was as if she was experiencing it all for the first time again. 

  
“I can’t stop thinking about that kiss.”  Her heart had surely never beaten as quickly as it did now.

  
“Uh, like in a not-bad way?”

  
“Oh, like...” A stream of barely coherent babble tumbled from her lips. She only had eyes for Cosima and every nuance that danced across her face.

  
“That’s oddly romantic.” A smile. “Totally encouraging.” An invitation.

  
She ran her thumb against Cosima’s lips, before capturing her in a kiss.

  
Cosima played with her blonde curls. “Your hair is, like, magical.”

  
Their clothes were peeled off between kisses. Once naked, Delphine felt giddy and nervous. What did Cosima like? In all new situations, the scientific method was her comfort blanket. She observed, analyzed and verified each reaction to her touch, precisely identifying which strokes translated into pleasure.

  
“Hypothesis testing?” Cosima whispered, with more than a shade of amusement.

  
Rumbled, Delphine retreated in embarrassment. “I don’t think I know how to do this.”

  
“Sorry, I’m a brat.” Cosima pulled Delphine into a searing kiss. “Don’t think so much. Just be in the moment with me.”

  
Entangled, they fell into bed, moving against one another. Delphine’s trepidation and giddiness had swollen to bursting point. She pressed her hand between her lover’s legs, wanting to pleasure her. Once her fingers met the wet heat, a French curse slipped out on her very next thready exhalation. A moment later, she was surprised to be flipped onto her back. Cosima was straddling her, pinning both of her hands on the bed above her head.

  
“Did I do something wrong?”

  
“No,” Cosima grinned wolfishly. She rolled her hips, bringing their ardent sexes together in a sultry embrace. “Definitely not.”

  
Delphine’s mouth was so dry that her words were like feathers, she couldn’t get them out. She writhed beneath Cosima, certain of the result she wanted to achieve, but less certain of how to achieve it.

  
Deliberately, Cosima took off her glasses and put them on the bedside table. With equally deliberate formality she asked, “Doctor Cormier, would you care to be my student?”

  
Delphine’s brow furrowed. This was not the time for a chat about the latest evo-devo publications, was it? No- that was definitely not the meaning. Cosima’s tongue peeked out between alluring lips, and her eyes cast a purposeful glance down her body. Ah, now she saw what her would-be teacher intended. She nodded enthusiastically.

  
It was amazing. Cosima’s mouth was curious, impulsive, inventive- just like the woman herself. A hot tongue swirled lusciously against her clit, while strong fingers thrust inside her. In little time, Delphine was undone. She came in waves, one after another, oblivious of anything else.

  
She battled to keep her intellect from intruding upon her instincts. She rolled on top of Cosima, entering her with one finger and then two. She followed the rhythm of the rising and falling chest beneath her. Delphine enjoyed the tightness surrounding her fingers, the sensation of being drawn deeper inside. Growing in confidence, she kissed Cosima- hot open-mouthed kisses, in which her tongue mirrored the actions of her fingers. Cosima was beautiful and fragile when she came. Delphine held her trembling form close, nuzzling and murmuring a mixture of French and English endearments against her ear.

  
“Mmm,” Cosima licked her lips. “You’re a quick study.” She tried to straddle Delphine, but was resisted.

  
“Wait,” Delphine dropped her voice into its most seductive register. “I haven’t shown you everything I learned yet.” Her lips traveled down her lover’s body, eager to reach her center. Without giving herself time to analyze the situation, she started licking and sucking Cosima’s clit. The taste was new and intoxicating; Delphine wanted more. She became more and more fevered, her tongue traced rapid circles, stoking the fire building in her lover’s core. Eventually, Cosima’s voluptuous movements shuddered to a halt and she came in Delphine’s mouth.

  
Afterwards, Delphine had cried silently when she thought Cosima was asleep. Inside, her thoughts and feelings were a tumult. The sweetness of the first stirrings of love for Cosima were soured by all the things she was hiding from her.

  
“Are you okay?” Cosima’s voice was so tender the question was like a caress. Delphine had that rare, special feeling that she truly mattered to someone else.

  
She hadn’t realized it at the time, but it was in this moment that Delphine fell irrevocably in love. A calmness descended upon her. The memory melted away. Everything- the room, the bed, the sheets- vanished into darkness. Everything, save for Cosima.  
“I'm okay, _ma cherie_. I’m sleepy. I'm happy I saw you again.” She reached out to the vision.

  
“Stay with me. Just a little longer,” Cosima urged.

  
Delphine became aware of sounds emanating from somewhere outside of this limbo. A screech, footsteps, the tinny sounds of a gurney rushing over concrete. Maybe this wasn’t how it was to end after all.

  
“ _Oui._ Just a little longer.”


End file.
